Mermaids (Winx Club)
Mermaids are winged magical creatures with the lower part of a fish and the upper part of women. Their counterparts are the mermen, who are also known as Tritons. They have magical abilities and are like larger winged versions of Water nymphs without skin flaps under the arms. Mermaid society is found in the realm of Andros, a planet covered almost entirely in water. Mermaids have powerful voices and the ability to fly. They are one of the most beautiful of all creatures and they sing like angels. Overview The mer-folk have wings and can fly. Mermaids, like Fairies and Witches may have to attend schooling to learn their Mermaid magic, or it could be that they are able to master their powers by themselves and that older mermaids teach other mermaids how to use their magic like some traditional societies on Earth. By nature, mermaids are gentle creatures and they rather help others but there are seasoned warriors such as the Mermaids who guard the Omega Dimension and Princess Tressa who was trained to be a warrior. There is a magical link between Andros and the oceans of other planets in the Magical Dimension which mermaids travel through which explains why some mermaids may possibly have existed at one point on Earth. Now that the Earth's magic has been restored since the events of Season 4, it could be that mermaids may come back to Earth through the magical link between the Ocean of Andros and the oceans of Earth, similarly to how Tritannus found himself at the site of an oil spill on Earth. In Season 3, Aisha was summoned to Andros by Tala and they both swam into the ocean on Magix to emerge on Andros. According to Aisha and Tressa, the depth of the Ocean of Andros does not reach to an end and does not have a bottom. Mermaids are to be adept at traveling the underwater currents of Andros. In the Golden Palace, a wingless mermaid is one of the members of the council. Like the others, she exists outside of time and has existed since the beginning of time. She maybe the first mermaid to swim in the Magic Dimension just as Arcadia is the first fairy. There maybe a link between fairies and mermaids as the mermaids possess fairy wings and magical powers. Like fairies and witches, some mermaids have specific powers like Kalia, mermaid of flowers and Nesia, mermaid of sweet song. Fairies can gain the powers of mermaids with the fairy form mermaidix/aquatix and sirenix. Appearance Mermaids are a hybrid of fish and fairy. Their upper bodies resemble extremely beautiful fairies dressed in flowing, colorful clothing and jewellery similar to enchantix or harmonix fairies. Their wings are small and usually glow gold or blue. Like butterflix fairies, they wear makeup on their lower eyelids. Their hair is extremely long, strong and shiny and their skin is smooth and clear. Their tails are long with huge fins and their scales glitter and sparkle. Queen Ligea and Tressa have unique tail fins and larger wings. Some, like the mermaid elder and Ligea have eyebrows reminiscent of seaweed. The guardian mermaids all have flukes shaped like a shark's. In season 5, their design changes. Their long fins are replaced with dolphin-like flukes similar to Tressa's and their wings are bright green. Magical Abilities * Mermaids are closer to water than any other fairy. The oceans, lakes and waterfalls are the source of mermaid magic and they keep the oceans alive and healthy. When Valtor gained their powers, the sea was filled with deadly tidal waves. ** Some mermaids have specific powers related to music, aquatic flora, fauna, waves, currents etc. * Mermaids can dive deeper and swim faster than anything or anyone. They can breathe above and below water and are skilled in navigating their planet's underwater currents. ** Mermaids can swim through the links between their world and all oceans. This allows them to appear in the waters of all worlds. * Mermaids have the ability to adapt to any aquatic environment. * With their wings, mermaids can leave the water and fly. Some mermaids can't fly as their wings are designed to increase their swimming speed. * Mermaids can form bonds of friendship with sea creatures and water animals. They may be able to speak their languages and communicate with water fauna. * Despite their appearance, mermaids are stronger than the average human, possibly an advantage of living at such deep depths. One was capable of shattering a fairy's barrier. Their fish tails are especially strong. * Mermaids have beautiful voices and some mermaids have powers related to their music. Mermaids can release powerful sound waves. These waves can cause extreme pain and renders foes helpless. Too much exposure to this scream may cause enemies to collapse. * Warrior mermaids use magical staffs with octopus tentacle tips. When these unfurl, they release a blast of magical energy. The mer-monsters used tridents, implying that these staffs channel a mermaid's power and when Valtor stole their magic, the corrupt mermaids had to use ordinary tridents. As well as energy blasts, their staffs can generate a stunning light. Society The mermaids of Andros are currently ruled by Queen Ligea and her daughter and successor Princess Tressa, and seem to have a matriarchal society. Their messenger and ambassador is Tala. Mermaids tend to stick together in close groups called schools. And they have their own language which people from Andros seem to understand. The mermaids and people of Andros have a great relationship and many mermaids are friends with Aisha and regard her as a heroine. The Guardian Mermaids have the important task of guarding the portal to the Omega Dimension. All Guardian Mermaid guards look alike with dark skin, green hair, purple tails, leathery small Winx level-like webbed wings from their back which allow them to fly, wearing armor and carrying spears from which they shoot magical blast (similar to Warrior Fairies). In Season 5, the Neptune was introduced as the King of Andros, ruling it's Seas while Teredor rules all the lands above the surface and it was revealed that Ligea is his wife, and that the twins Nereus and Tritannus are their children and the brothers of Tressa. This also means that the male counterparts of the Mermaids are the Tritons. Other Mermaids Mer-Monsters Mermaids that were changed into monsters by Valtor and the Trix when they broke out if the Omega Dimension. Valtor puts his mark on them to turn mermaids into dark mermaids. Their eyes change color, their limbs become almost skeletal and their faces become hideous. There are two classes, the reptilian and the humanoid class. Both are dangerous. Valtor's mark made them the opposite of their real selves. No longer beautiful, peaceful and intelligent, they became grotesque, primitive, war-like and animalistic. When Valtor stole their magic, their ocean became a dark, lifeless place. Everything good about real mermaids is bad about these creatures. The Mermaid guardians become reptilian with green, lizard-like faces with shark-like teeth and a lure like an anglerfish. Their armor changed to a darker blue while their wings became a deep magenta. The other mermaids were more humanoid with dull, muted colors and sharp fangs. Their tails lose their luster and resemble a shark's tail. Dark mermaids These were created from the dark magic of the Wizards of the Black Circle used to guard the island of Tir Nan Og so as to prevent people from finding the location of the Earth Fairies or from helping them. The dark magic sensed Aisha's memories of her homeworld and conjured the mermaids to lure her into a trap. When they wish, they can disguise themselves as real mermaids but when they must fight to prevent the freedom of the Earth fairies, they become dark, shadowy creatures. Like other creations of the dark spell, they gain the powers of their real-life counterparts. PopPixie PopPixie's mermaids are different, they don't have wings so they can't fly. Like the pixies, they can conjure objects like phones or instruments by wishing and they have their own specialities like music and hair. Their whole habitat is made out of phlux, a coral-like substance they use for nearly everything. They live in a lake that is connected by a whirlpool portal to the one in Pixieville. In The Mermaid's Potion, Amore, Chatta, Lockette, Martino and Fixit were turned into mermaids by Rex. Just as fairies can forge links with pixies, mermaids may be capable of doing the same with these tiny mermaids. Dark Sirens ''Main article: ''Dark Sirens Mermaids (World of Winx) ''Main article: ''Mermaids (World of Winx) Known Mermaids * Ligea; queen of the mermaids * Tressa; the mermaid princess * Kalia; the siren of underwater plants * Nesia; the siren of sweet song * Tala; the mermaid messenger and ambassador * Coralia * Amarea * Talassia * Nerimer See Also * Tritions * Selkies * Undine * Dark Sirens Category:Mer-species Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople